Best Honeymoon Ever
by T4L3R
Summary: Sirius and Remus decide to end their honeymoon with a night to remember. Part 7 in the Mine, Mate series of one shots. Cock rings, whipping and semi public sex is involved.


"Which do you like better?"

They were spending their honeymoon in New York City and had booked a deluxe room overseeing Central Park. Along with a king sized bed in the bedroom, the bathroom was installed with a hot tub and there was even a small living room area with a fireplace that was connected to the local floo network. Sirius was naked and debating on what to wear to the club they heard about when shopping. The bed looked like a volcano had erupted with clothes and accessories.

"Wear the jeans and converses from that muggle thrift shop. No shirt." Remus pressed himself behind Sirius and started to trail his fingers up the naked man's stomach. "It's one of those places where it's common the submissive be as naked as possible. I don't think anyone would even bat an eye if I had you follow me in with nothing but your collar and leash."

"I would like that," Sirius sighed as he leaned back to enjoy being touched. "Can you lift the glamour? I want to do that, walk in leashed so everyone can see I belong to you, Master."

Remus hummed as he lowered his lips to lick the submissive's neck. Sirius moved to give him better access. This was followed by a sharp intake of air as Remus started to nip at the flesh near his Adam's apple. There was a whimpering moan vibrating through Remus' lips as he continued to bite and suck at the flesh. When he finished, he gave the abused skin a soothing lick, satisfied with the large purple bruise forming. He then quietly lifted the glamour around Sirius' collar and stepped away, leaving the man in a daze.

"Get dressed and put the new cuffs around your wrists. I'll be waiting in the other room."

Remus sat by the window, admiring the view of the park. He had decided on black dress shoes, dark slacks and a white button up with simple designs sewn around the buttons. When Sirius caught his attention, he found himself staring while licking his lips. The other man had dropped to his knees, leash in hand. After clipping the leash on, Remus couldn't help pulling Sirius in for a deep kiss before leaving.

They were greeted by a woman when they arrived. Sirius was too busy watching others coming in and out of the entrance behind the main desk to pay attention. There were two main entrances into the building - by floo and the front door - that led into a room for people to checked in. Behind the desks was a wide arch with thin drapes spelled to keep the area behind it in a haze. They reminded Sirius of one way windows in the Muggle detective shows he had seen.

"Sirius, you need to sign these waivers."

Sirius stepped up and looked down at the papers. Reading the first one he saw it was a brief contract stating the person signing read, understood and agreed to abide by the club's rules. It also stated by signing, the person understood and consented to the heavy surveillance spells cast throughout the building. They were set ensure every spell and action cast remained consensual and safe for all people present. Taking the quill given, Sirius signed. The ink gave a sharp glow before settling. ("It's a quill designed to detect if the person is being influenced in any way. The glow is just confirming you agree to enter by your own accord.") Then he saw the second waiver for a private booth with similar points made in the first one but with added information. He looked up in confusion.

Remus pressed his lips against Sirius' ear and explained, "They have booths with privacy curtains so we could watch the show but no one sees or hears us. They have toys under the seats we can use if we want and take with us. All drinks and food we order are magically sent to us, as well, to ensure privacy during our time there."

Sirius quickly signed the second waiver, blushing at his Master's rough voice being spoken into his ear. The woman chuckled at this. She pulled out two wristbands and handed it to Remus. Remus slipped one on himself, then the other on Sirius as they listened to her explain their purpose.

"We need you to keep these on during your stay. They have locator and mild health monitor spells on them, so if there's an emergency situation detected we can quickly go to you. All the privacy booths are being used or cleaned right now so someone will find you when one is available. One should be ready in a few minutes. You're both free to look around until then."

With a smile, Remus thanked her and led Sirius through to the main floor's entrance. There was low instrumental music in the background and while the large room itself didn't have any permanent lighting fixtures, there were enough levitated globes that radiated soft glows of varying colors. The globes floated around to accent the furniture with shadows and they were bright enough to allow people to see around them without bumping into each other. Wrapping either side of the walls were the privacy booths. Some had drapes closed and others had drapes pulled up around towards the rods holding them as sanitizing spells were being used. They even saw some lifted a few feet with drapes drawn down. This was so the people using them could view the stage without obstruction. The stage itself was a wide catwalk about two feet high. The rest of the floor had a fair amount of lingering people, talking to each other.

"It's quieter than I expected," Remus said as he pulled Sirius closer to play with his hair.

"Probably because it's a Wednesday and still early."

"What do you think the show is going to be like?"

"The flyer Jasmine gave us said it was Impact Play night."

Jasmine was the woman they met in the sex shop Sirius had insisted they go into. Three performances had been scheduled, the first starting on nine o'clock by various regulars. Since it was the last night of their honeymoon, they both decided to do something different. This was the first time they had taken this part of their life to such a public setting. The plan was to stay for the first show to get a general feel of the clubs that catered to the lifestyle and go from there.

A man in nothing but gray slacks and suspenders suddenly walked up to them with a wide smile and stuck out his hand towards Remus. The couple couldn't help notice the glinting shine of barbell piercings on each nipple.

"Hi, Captain - "

"Jack!"

"Can't I say hi to anyone?" With a wink, Jack walked away towards an equally tall but much skinnier man in a blue suit.

Sirius was about to comment on how skinny that man was but an employee had walked up to lead them to their booth. When they arrived, the waiter started explaining how everything worked.

"The glass panel behind the seat is where the drinks will arrive. There are menus and a quill next to it. Simply write the quantity of the items you wish, and place the menu on the panel to send the order in. All toys and accessories are under the seats. Just a reminder that by opening the packaging, you are agreeing to purchase said item. The restraint chains are the only items that do not apply as they can be sanitized, melted, and re-purposed if you decide not to take them. When a package is opened, a discrete bag will appear on the panel for your trip home. Any unopened items you wish to take must be scanned in the front desk so you can be charged for them. If you look above you, there are two bars. The one without any hooks is to levitate the booth. Pushing it forward will lift this booth and pulling it back will bring you down. The one with hooks is to chain your submissive's arms. It is built for restraint purposes only, not hanging. You will also notice a knob to the side. The curtain is not only spelled to ensure your privacy, but if you wish for a closer view, turning it will enlarge the platform's view as you wish. If you require any further assistance, simply pull this chord here. When you are done with this booth, please push the curtain to the side so the cleaning staff are made aware. You may leave all used silverware or chains you do not want to take home behind the seats. Do you have any questions?" When they answered no, the employee smiled and left, closing the curtain behind him.

They both looked around to take everything in. The seats in question was an U shaped velvet couch. They were pulled away from the edge of the booth walls to allow for the six inch ledges that served as a table. Sirius had immediately started looking through the three drawers under the seats that contained the various toys and equipment. Remus had picked up a menu. Most of the items listed were non-alcoholic beverages, the rest being fudge, whip cream, fruit items and an assortment of flavored lube. Remus quickly scrolled "2" next to the word water before placing the parchment on the panel. It disappeared and was soon replaced by two bottles of water and two straws. He moved them aside after drinking from one of them and saw Sirius pulling out a few items from the drawers.

"Anything interesting?"

"There's this cock ring set I want to try. Look. It's spelled to self clean, readjust in size and vibrate. The bigger ring is for the dick and the two others are to separate the balls."

"What's the longer one?"

"Prostate vibrator. I think they're both spelled kind of like the snitch with the magic interaction. You have to touch it first, then you can control the speed and stuff while it's inside me. It won't respond to anyone else. And there's these nipple clamps."

"We bought a set of clamps from the shop. Put them back. We'll take the vibrator to use at home. Strip. I want to see how these looks on you."

Remus took a closer look at the cock rings. Two of the slightly smaller rings were pressed together against the bigger one like a triangle. The packaging stated it was indeed made to respond solely with the first person's magic it came into contact with. He ripped it open, noticing the small tote bag appearing in the corner of his eye, before setting his eyes on Sirius. His jeans and shoes were neatly placed behind him. When Remus took out the rings, there was a momentary rush of magic flowing through his hand before the imprint settled.

Gently, the larger ring was slipped over to sit on the base of Sirius' dick. Then the balls were placed through each of the smaller rings. Sirius gasp as the rings resized themselves to fit snugly around his groin and start to lightly vibrate. Remus quickly grabbed one of his arms to steady him and touched the rings with his other hand to stop the vibration.

"Good?"

Before Sirius could answer, a chime rang throughout the club and the music was shut off. They turned to see chairs being placed around the stage and people moving to their reserved booths or take a seat by the stage. The lights were redirected to focus on the stage. Remus reached up to lift their booth and Sirius started to play with the knob. After finding an enlarged setting they both liked, he sat next to his Master. Remus removed his leash to toss it with the discarded jeans, he pulled Sirius in against him.

"Isn't that...?"

Remus nodded as they watched Jack being led up to the front by the other man they saw earlier. The skinny man had abandoned his blazer, unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt, rolled up his sleeves and had taken off his tie to blindfold Jack. A tray holding a glass of water with a straw, a whip and a wand followed them. It wasn't until they reached the front of the stage that Jack's slacks and suspenders were magically removed. With him now naked, they noticed that he was completely free of body hair. Along with his nipples, they saw that the tip of his penis was also pierced. The werewolf smelled the curiosity fueled lust coming from his Mate upon seeing this. He reached down to turn on the rings' vibration, slightly stronger than before.

"Like what you see?"

"Y-yes." Sirius' voice was trembling.

They watched as Jack's wrists and ankles were bound in a white light coming from his dominate's wand. His arms were brought up to form a Y shape above his head and his body lifted just enough so his toes brushed the floor. The skinny man put down his wand, took the whip and unraveled it against the floor with a sharp crack. Jack's head leaned in to the sound before it was slowly bowing forward again. There was another crack as the whip's end brushed against his shoulders. The only response was a small tremor of the muscles. Soon, his entire body had gone slack as his back, buttocks, and upper legs were whipped. It was clear he had fallen deep into subspace.

During all this, Remus turned to see Sirius trembling in arousal. A thin layer of sweat had started to form and his dick was as hard as the rings allowed. Remus was aroused himself, not so much from the whipping, but how Sirius was affected. A part of him was fascinated by watching the intimate scene before them, but the noise and smells coming from his Mate were too intoxicating to ignore. As quickly and gently as possible to not disturb the other man, Remus lifted himself slightly so he could undo his pants and push them down. He gave his own manhood a few strokes to spread the moisture that had pooled on the head. Looking up, he saw that the whipping had been paused allow Jack a drink of water.

"Come here," he took advantage of this pause to speak into his Mate's ear. "Sit on my lap."

Sirius quietly stood and side stepped over in front of his Master's lap. He reached back to spread his cheeks when commanded and slowly bent himself to squat down, relishing the familiar burn he felt every time his Master entered him. Remus praised him for doing well and being such a good dog while he let out whimpering moans. When fully seated, Sirius felt himself pulled back against his Master's chest as he closed his eyes. He turned his head to reveal his neck and allowed his Master to feast on the unmarked side of his neck. While doing so, his Master had removed the rings from his groin and started to fondle his balls.

 ** _Crack!_**

The noise brought both the men's attention to the stage. Jack had been lifted higher off the floor and his legs had been spread apart as well. His dick had stood rigid against his stomach in a dark shade of red.

 ** _Crack!_**

The sight of where the crack landed made Sirius gasp, then moan as a flare of arousal flowed through him. The couple had discovered the closest they liked or were comfortable with concerning Impact Play was a spanking by hand. Watching it happen like this was a completely different experience and Sirius couldn't help but tremble at this new feeling.

 _ **Crack!**_

The Dom had changed the focus of the whip. Instead of the whip licking Jack's back side, it was now landing on Jack's balls.

 _ **Crack!**_

As the show continued, Remus had grasped Sirius' hips and started to lift and lower them in time of the whip's movements. Sirius brought his arms back to steady himself on Remus' thighs.

"Keep your eyes opened. I want you to take in everything."

This went on for several more cracks when there was another pause allowing Jack to finish the water. After placing the glass down, the Dom leaned into to whisper into Jack's ear.

 _ **Crack!**_

This was directed against the floor.

 _ **Crack!**_

The whip landed on Jack's balls again. There were eight more cracks landing against his very red balls.

 ** _Crack!_**

The tenth crack made both Remus and Sirius gasp in amazement. Jack had ejaculated on the tenth crack. The only sign of the orgasm flowing through his body was a tremor flowing out from his groin throughout his muscles.

With this, the show was over. Jack was slowly lowered. The lights around his wrists and ankles dissipated. His arms were draped around his Dom's shoulders. Jack leaned his head forward so he could rest it between one of his arms and his Dom's neck. Slowly, they walked backstage like this, with the tray carrying their items following them. Only when they were out of sight had the crowd sitting around the stage start to become lively again. They had become just as hypnotized as Sirius and Remus had.

The couple stayed in their seated position a few more moments as they processed everything. With a hum, Remus moved his fingers up Sirius' sides and around to play with his nipples.

A hushed "Master," was the only thing Sirius could manage to say.

"Turn around," Remus whispered. "Let me see your eyes."

Sirius slowly stood up, groaning as his hole suddenly felt too empty. He turned around and straddled Remus' lap, making sure he was lined properly to sit back down on his dick. Sirius moaned as he was entered to the hilt again. His Master then hooked a finger in his collar's D-ring and pulled him in for a hard kiss.

"Ride me," came the stern order when the kiss was broken.

Sirius began moving his hips, a sharp moan escaping his throat every time his prostate was hit. He suddenly fell forward against his Master with a gasp when a hand was wrapped around his hard dick. There was a hard squeeze against it's base.

"Did I tell you to stop?"

Sirius quickly began to move again, his Master's hand moving down with every upward movement his hips made.

"Do you want to come?"

"Yes," the word was drawn out so the S became a hissing sound. "Please. Master, let me come."

"Not yet."

The hand around his cock was suddenly gone. Sirius continued to bounce on his Master's dick, not daring to displease him. He felt himself being wrapped by his Master's arms and drawn in against his chest. His dick was now pressed inside both their stomachs. Sirius bit down on his lip as a muffled scream started to vibrate through his chest and throat. His hips quicken their pace, he had no control over his own body now. It all felt too good. His Master's dick being drilled inside him. His own dick wet with pre-cum as the friction of his Master's firm stomach and belly hairs sent warm tingles down to his balls and up his spine. His Master's hard breathing, moaning, and voice as nothing but praises were spoken in his ear. It didn't matter if he was allowed his own release now. All that mattered was his Master's pleasure.

Suddenly a grunt was being breathed into his ear and hot fluid being poured inside him as his hips were gripped, hard enough likely to leave bruises, as Sirius' body was slammed down. Sirius mouth opened wide in a silent scream when he felt his prostate jabbed. He barely registered his Master wrapping his hand around his dick again and moving it in a painfully slow pace. Sirius tried to focus his eyes on his Master's. His skin was tingling. There were bursts of lights in his vision. The next thing that fully registered in his mind was his Master's command to come. Then everything faded.

 ***RLSB***

"Hmm. Hi."

Sirius almost didn't believe his own ears when he spoke. His voice felt dry and it was hoarse from screaming. Remus reached over to open the second bottle of water and handed it to him. In one long swing, the water was gone.

"You have to move for me to order more, I'm afraid."

Sirius finally looked around as his mind caught up to his surroundings. Fighting against his stiff muscles, he slowly moved to sit on the couch. Remus quickly took off his shoes and clothes and ordered four more bottles of water. They both quickly chugged a bottle each and had sipped on their second before moving to cuddle. After Remus sat back down, Sirius moved to sit on his lap in a child like fashion. Sirius let himself curl in his Master's arms and leaned in to listen to his heart. They stayed like this for ten minutes before Sirius spoke up.

"Master?"

"Yes, love?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Beyond understanding."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Proposing."

"I should be thanking you for accepting."

"What time is it?"

"Tempus." _10:24_

"It feels like we've been here for hours. How long was I asleep?"

"Not long. About twenty minutes at most." Another pause of comfortable silence. "I know we're due to leave tomorrow afternoon but do you want to go back home tonight?"

"Please."

Neither said another word unless it was absolutely necessary as they dressed. Sirius hated being clothed at this point but knew it was needed until they got home. Remus cast quick showering charms and clipped Sirius' leash on before gathering their bag of toys to leave the club. When they returned to their hotel room, Remus found himself thanking the powers that be for magic. Sirius had spent the entire time attached to the arm holding the leash and magic had made the entire process less stressful and traumatic for him. It took only another forty minutes to deal with the rest of their travels. As soon as they stepped out of their own floo, they quickly stripped and went to bed.

Just as sleep was about to take over, Remus could have sworn he heard a whispered "Best Honeymoon ever," before closing his eyes while breathing in his Mate.


End file.
